I Need You Forever
by Glee self-esteem
Summary: Rachel is in a abusive relationship with Finn Hudson but nobody knows, not even Rachel's Best Friend Quinn! When the truth comes out can Quinn save Rachel before it's too late? TRIGGER WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE readers be warned


Hey guys, so yeah I've been out of town for a while now with no connection I'm sorry but here's a new story and, for those who follow my other story Quinn Needs To Get It Right, I'm going to shortly be on that! This is just something that popped in my head earlier.

Trigger warnings: Deals with abuse (Physical and Sexual) all scenes with that will be in _ITALICS. _Also it will be in detail so if you do not wish to read it than please skip it.

Other warnings: Also a wee bit of Fincele but, if anyone knew me I hate them so, ends with Faberry.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any characters I just minipulate them to make them do things i want :)

Rated M: For Abuse (In detail), Language

**I NEED YOU FOREVER.**

Rachel P.O.V.

It happened, Again. I'm still so overwhelmed. My cheeks are hot and bruised, tears are streaming down them once more. I'm lying uncomfortably on my stomach again because, the ache of my ribs and my arms hurt.. once more. Why do I stay with him? I'm Rachel Berry, I know i talk a lot, I know i'm a diva but, even people like me don't deserve this. One word echoed in my mind.

Abuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Fuck Rachel! Why didn't you orgasm? Was I not good enough for you? Has somebody else been doing a better fucking job than me? No." Finn sneered at me and his mouth twisted up into a evil physcotic smirk. "Nobody on this fucking earth wants to touch somebody as screwed up as you are."_

_I'm standing here in the middle of my room, my childhood memories in pictures frames and all the awards I won are too pure and precious for this kind of negativity, so I walked out and into the hallway. Oh how i wish i told him to go home after our "date". I knew my parents didn't want him here when they weren't home. I wish i listened._

_"Finn, I am not cheating on you and what you have just spoken to me I don't want to hear. I am Rachel -fucking- Barbara BERRY! Have you ever thought in that black hole that you call a mind that maybe, it's not me who has a problem maybe it's you and your lack of talent in bed! You're inside me for what? Two seconds and you in your fucking condom! You don't even pay for them because you're too forgetful to bring them! Furthermore if i was so 'screwed up' " I put up two little quotation marks in the air with my fingers. "Than why did I make out with Noah on my bed? Why did I make out with Jesse St. James?-" I should have stopped, I knew I should have but I was too upset. My mouth did finally do the trick. I felt Finn throw his huge hand over my shoulder and spun me around, My hair whipped into my face and blinded me. I didn't see his hand move to strike me across the face. I felt the impact though and it knocked me to the floor. I fell and I started sobbing holding my bruised cheek to my face._

_"Finn you promised! You promised you wouldn't hit me anymore!" I yelled at him and tried to scramble away from the boy that I thought was my dream but now, was my living nightmare._

_"Like I fucking care! Tell me who he is! TELL ME!" He fell on top of me and grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking my body. I felt my eyes start to disorient and i struggled against him more. I screamed and one of his hands clamped my mouth shut while the other kept hitting me in my ribcage. I bit his hand and he howled in pain and that caused him to deliever another blow to my face. I wailed in pain and told him to stop._

_"Please Finn, I'm so sorry, I'M SORRY. PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" I felt my lip crack as blood started to trickle from it easily like a flow._

_He roughly pulled me up and slammed me back to the floor. I felt my head crack against the wood and I blacked out, as I came too again i felt all of Finn's weight on me and I struggled to breathe. I felt something poking me and I knew that the worse was yet to come._

_"Screaming now aren't we? Well I'm about to make you scream louder bitch." With that he put his large hand over my mouth and pushed with most of his weight on my chest, cutting off my airsupply and I felt it. He never was this rough with sex and I knew that it was going to hurt. He tore his hand away from my mouth and pushed his lips to mine and thrust his tounge all the way down my throat I silently screamed and I closed my eyes willing the tears to stop, Praying to God he'd leave. And after he came inside of me he simply picked up his pants and left. Not a word was uttered. I heard the front door close and I put my hands around myself and bawled._

XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up sore the next morning after crying and rocking myself to sleep with my stuffed lamb. I was glad at least, I went to the store earlier in the week and bought new foundation. It'd hide the bruises and cuts more easily. I gingerly put on my clothes. Hissing softly in pain when I lifted my arms to put on my sweater. The only upside to this tragic thing was my best friend Quinn Fabray. She's popular yes, she's the head cheerleader yes, but she never forgets about me. Everybody calls her a bitch but she isn't it's only a mask she wears and she takes it off whenever she's around me. She's my best friend and I haven't even told her about Finn and the pain. She'd kill me for not telling her, and than slaughter him to pieces. Quinn's beautiful in general the prettiest girl I've ever met. Blonde hair, calm hazel eyes, Gorgeous smile and teeth, cute nose, and an amazing body. I was plain but yet she never fails to tell me every morning that i'm beautiful. Sometimes i wonder what it'd be like to date Quinn yet, I know that she isn't gay. I don't even know if I'm gay! When it comes to Quinn, I'm a completely different girl and she's much better than the girl I am now.

My phone rang on my desk and i walked slowly to retrieve it.

**Good morning my beautiful best friend! I'll be over in 10 minutes to pick you up, anything you want from home? -Q**

**Some fruit in a container is fine with me, Let me guess what you want... Bacon topped with more bacon in a container as well?-R**

**Oh and by the way Good morning as well best friend :)-R**

**Did I ever tell you how much I love you? -Q**

**Hahaha yes, everyday -R**

**Did I tell you today? -Q**

**No you usually wait until lunch time :P -R**

**Well I love you! SO FREAKING MUCH :3 -Q**

**Be safe while driving. I love you too so much. -R**

I smiled and shook my head almost all mornings was like this except I don't make her bacon as much as she'd want, which to her would be everyday but today I need to tell her about the incidnent even if it meant going into Daddy's bacon stash.

I stood in front of the stove putting layer upon layer of bacon into a container and once i was finished just in time to hear the doorbell and Quinn's breezy voice waft through the house.

"Honey I'm home!" Sounding like a real couple.

"In here goofball." I replied in the same tone.

"My my, How have i gotten so lucky with this one? You're a keeper!" She picked me up and twirled me around.

I flinched and immediatly told her to put me down.

"You okay Rach?" Quinn arched her eye brow at me.

"Yes I'm fine just sore I was on my eliptical for too long, I was pushing myself since nationals is in a couple of months." I lied. I hated lying to her.

"Sweetie don't do that anymore okay?" She hugged me gingerly and kissed my hair and she suddenly pulled back.

"Bacon?" She pleaded.

"Fruit?" I challenged.

"To go?" She asked again

I smiled and nodded. "Yes."

I grabbed my bag and left the house with my sheet music for glee and of course, Quinn's bacon.

XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn grabbed my hand and pushed me through the crowd, I saw Finn and immeditaly I thought of something.

"Quinn can you come with me and talk to Finn?" I asked in a small voice.

Her eyes narrowed at me "Why?"

I lost it than my eyes began to water and my voice broke. "I need you."

Her eyes widened and she pulled me in a tight embrace. "I'm here, I'm here." She soothed me her hands tangled in my hair.

I sniffled. "I need you forever Quinn." I told her and hiccuped.

"I'll always be here for you." She whispered. People begun to stare but she didn't seem to care. "Come on my love." She tugged on my hand and suddenly i felt more bold.

"Rach, Quinn. Morning." He said and he eyed me apologitically.

"Good morning Fi-"

"Finn we need to break up." I interjected Quinn's good morning.

"What?" Both Finn and Quinn said in synch.

Quinn out of suprise, Finn out of anger.

"You know why, leave me alone." I yelled at him and I started a scene because people surronded us.

"Rachel stop. Right. Now." He looked at me and I began to cower.

"Hey stop talking to her like that!" Quinn stood up for me.

"I can talk to her however I want, She's my girlfriend." He got up into Quinn's face and I saw the usual calm hazel eyes harden.

"YOU HIT ME!" I heard somebody yell loudly and with realization i knew it was me.

The cat was out of the bag.

"You... What Finn?" Said Quinn in a low voice, hatred spewed all over it.

"The bitch deserved it. I'm glad we're done." He turned away and much like what he did before Quinn spun him around and punched him in the nose and wouldn't stop till i finally yelled. "Quinn, STOP." And she did. She looked at me with so much hurt and love i broke into tears. People started to walk away once they heard Ms. Sulvyster down the hall way.

"Let's go." Said Quinn in a cool voice her face was unreadable.

She took my hand and led me to the parking lot?

"What about-?"

"Skipping." She opened the door to the drivers seat and i knew i had to get in.

The car ride home was silent and it made my skin crawl i felt Quinn's eyes on me every few seconds and i knew she could hear the small sobs escaping my throat.

We pulled up into my driveway and i got out without a word by the time i was up the walk way i heard Quinn shut her door i pulled out my key and walked in, not bothering to close it. i threw my backpack on the ground and walked to the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn's voice ask softly.

XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you tell me?" She repeated after a few minutes of silence.

I closed my eyes and breathed out an answer. "I was scared." It was bearly heard but Quinn's ears picked it up.

"Scared of what?" She demanded.

"That he'd get me even worse if somebody knew." I whispered again and i felt a few tears fall from my eyes and on the floor as i bowed my head in shame.

"Thats it." I heard Quinn's final voice. She just made a descion. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice as I looked up to see her she had angry written all over her.

"Calling the police. Nobody deserves to be this scared while in a relationship. Especially not you." She said and she walked away muttering into her phone.

I stood there in the living room replaying what I just heard. I don't deserve this. I don't.

"They're gonna get him from school and charge him for abuse." She said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry Quinn." I said.

"Why are you?" She looked suprised.

"Cause I didn't tell you." I sniffed.

She walked across the room and put two fingers on my chin and lifted my head.

"This isn't your fault Rae, I do wish you told me sooner. I just feel stupid for not noticing before." She gently stroked her fingertips down my cheeks brushing the tears away.

"It's my fault, if I wasn't so stupid or ugly-" I got cut off by Quinn's lips on mine. The way her lips felt on mine as she kissed me it felt like i was being restored.

"I knew you weren't ready, but I'm ready to court you.. i've been ready for a while, I just want to know if you are.." She muttered against my forehead.

"I love you Quinn." I said and I knew she knew it was a whole new level than friendship.

" I love you too, Rach." She said and kissed me softly once more.

"I need you here. Forever." I clutched desperatly to her as if i never wanted her to go.

"I'll be here, forever." She promised and leaned down to press her lips against mine.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn asked a little hesitant.

"Yes, Forever yes." I pulled her back to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE END.**

R&R :)

I'm sorry i kind of rushed the end, I was running out of Ideas. x)


End file.
